


A Ghost of a chance

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Body Worship, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Shrinking, Cock Slut, Come Inflation, Cum hands free, Cumming On Command, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Manipulation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Sex Addiction, Stomach Bulge, Stomach Deformation, Watersports, body manipulation, excessive cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 05:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Dash follows his favorite target Danny and finds out he is his hero Phantom! Upon finding this out he decides that he is going to make him his boyfriend/bitch as cause he is the only one good enough for Danny, and Danny is the only one good enough for him.





	A Ghost of a chance

**Author's Note:**

> We do not own Danny Phantom

**Ghost of A Chance**

** **

**Chapter 01.**

** **

Never let it be said that Dash Baxter wasn’t sneaky, just because he was loud and always the center of attention didn’t mean that he wasn’t sneaky. He had been practicing, following his favorite punching bag Danny Fenton the reason being that he had noticed that the boy always seemed to vanish on him when it came to his bullying, and getting wailed on. So Dash sought to fix that, and what better way to do that then to see to it that Danny couldn’t escape him, so everyday when Danny would go off on his own or run off for no apparent reason Dash would be right there following him from the shadows to see just what it was that he was doing or trying to hide from everyone save his nerdy friends. 

** **

So he finally got lucky, it was during a ghost attack on the school in the chaos he had managed to follow Danny when he ran off from his friends. Keeping to the shadows, he managed to keep out of sight of Danny as he looked around making sure the coast was clear. ‘_ What are you up to Fenton?’ _ Thought Dash as he remained hidden.

** **

Checking Danny quickly went ghost and flew off unaware that his bully had just learned his secret as he fought the ghost of the day.

** **

“N-N...No. Fucking. Way.” This couldn’t be true, this just couldn’t be happening. Turning towards one of the schools exits and he began to make his way home. Dash felt like the world had been flipped upside down, how could this be possible, how can this be true. “Danny Fenton...is Danny Phantom?” He asked himself as he was suddenly feeling very conflicted, and the reason being that well not that anyone knew but he had a small-ie major as in huge-crush on Danny Phantom. There was just something about the ghostly teen that made Dash’s cock twitch and throb, the idea of owning Phantom, claiming him, making him his, it all made Dash horny as hell. But now, here he finds out that Fenton is Phantom and his entire mind is thrown into chaos.

** **

But as he got home, Dash got an idea, an awful idea, an awful, devious, depraved, and down right sinful idea. ‘_ Fenton is Phantom ...Phantom is Fenton, so why don't I do it anyway.’ _ The idea that Dash had was simple, he was gonna make Phantom/Fenton his and his alone, after all he was Phantom’s number one fan, he was the one who loved him the most, and the one who cheered for him the most, that meant that he was meant to be his, he just had to be. “But I can’t do this on my own.” He said to himself, and he knew he couldn’t over power Phantom and he couldn’t just start being nice to Fenton out of the blue, he needed someway to drive Danny into his arms, to make him so horny, so desperate, so needy that he would crave Dash’s touch no matter what. 

** **

But how would he do that? How would he go about making Danny his when he didn’t have any way to do it. “Wait...I don't have anything to use.” His mouth pulled back into a grin. “But I know someone who does.” 

** **

**~Scene Break: Fenton Household~**

** **

“So, you want us to make you special made Ghost Hunting gear?” Maddie Fenton asked Dash. The blonde jock had shown up at their door, looking haggard and exhausted as he had told them how he had been running from some ghost that had chased him from their school and the two had nearly dragged him inside and questioned him about what had happened. The blonde had then did what he did best and spun a convincing web of lies to the two ghost hunters, seeing as how he had been able to fool not only the entire school with his lies but even some of the other students parents lying to Danny’s parents was a cake walk. 

** **

“That’s right Mr and Mrs. Fenton.” Dash said. “I don't want to be at the mercy of any Ghost, I wanna be able to defend myself. And I thought, who better to help me get the gear I needed then the town's best ghost hunters?”

** **

The two Fentons were easy to butter up, and with a few more of his honey laced words he had the two of them down in the lab and already getting to work on making the items he needed. The few items they made, the didn’t seem to notice about how he wanted them shaped or how they looked as they were both too happy and too eager to have someone who was interested in ghosts as they were, not to mention Dash was still feeding them his lies to keep them motivated and focusing on building his tools while he gave them the instructions on what he wanted each item to do. 

** **

In no time, they had finally completed all of his ghost “hunting” gear making it just how he wanted it. Of course, the one that he was more than happy to have them make was the belt like device that he had asked them to make just to his idea. Once the two of them had finished building it, he had collected his items as well as grabbed the Fenton Thermos which he had learned held a ghost that had been messing around in the town. The ghost in question just so happened to be Desire the wish granting ghost as well as one that would be perfect for his idea. 

** **

**~Scene Break: Scene Change~**

** **

“So, we got ourselves a deal?” Dash asked, as he and Desire were hidden in the trees of the Amity Park well park. “You get Phantom’s attention, as well as knock him out and in return I make it so you won’t have to grant every wish you hear in return for giving me a few wishes to use.” He said to the wish granting ghost. “Deal?”

** **

“How exactly will you break my curse?” Desiree asked sceptical of the blond’s honesty.

** **

Dash smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “Desire, I wish that you can choose which wish you can grant.”

** **

Stunned Desiree granted the wish on instinct not believing she had missed the loophole in her powers, regaining her senses she said “Very well you have a deal but if I might make a suggestion, just wish for phantom to be here and knocked out would save both of us some trouble.”

** **

Dash blinked once, then twice, and then slapped his palm against his forehead. “Desire, I wish for Phantom to be here out cold right now.” He said after having dragged his hand down his face. 

** **

With a wave of her hand Danny appeared in ghost form passed out on the ground, since he had been out patrolling. 

** **

Purring like a cat, Dash reached over and grabbed Danny laying him out before him. Looking at Danny now in his ghost form, the blonde jock felt his cock twitched in his pants at the burning desire to take him right here and now making itself known. But, he held off on it he was going to wait and he was going to make Danny come to him in more ways than one, licking his lips he started to stip the boy out of his jumpsuit and once it was off he took a moment to simply admire the boys now naked form. 

** **

Without the jumpsuit on, Dash got to see all of Danny as he got to see that despite all the ghost fighting he did the boy had a slim body and tan skin almost like he had been tanning in the sun ever since school started, he has a small chest and slim arms and waist, but something that completely threw Dash for a loop was Danny’s cock as his cock was a shocking 11-inches long and as thick as a bear can, his balls were the size of baseballs. Another thing that surprised Dash was Danny’s round firm tight looking ass, gulping he reached down and groped it surprised at how soft it felt.

** **

“So now what?” Desiree asked as she watched the blond grope the obnoxious heroboy.

** **

“I want to make some other wishes.” Dash said, after snapping out of his daze and getting to work placing the belt on Danny. “For one, I want him to see everyone and I mean everyone naked as the day they were born, another wish is that upon the mere sight of me he get’s hot and bothered.” He paused as he contemplated his other wishes. “I want his prostate to be sensitive, no extremely sensitive, as well as him not having a gag reflex.” He smirked. “And lastly I want the ability to control him when he goes ghost.” 

** **

“Oh someone has plans to slowly break him,” Desiree said waving a hand and adding “I am actually surprised you are not using one of the wishes for yourself you could become king, be rich anything but you seem to want to work for this when you could say the word and make him your complete and total slave.”

** **

“Where’s the fun in that?” Dask asked as he secured the belt, and smirked as he looked at Desire. “That would be too easy, and would take away the fun, no what I want to do is break him down, slowly watching as every day he gets closer and closer to breaking. His will shatter to dust, I want to watch him squirm, see him crack until finally right when he’s at his weakest, and right then and there when he reaches his lowest point, when he’s been reduced to drooling whimpering moaning mess.” His lips pulled back into an impish like grin. “I will rebuild him back up, and mold him into my perfect little whore, my bitch, my boyfriend, my cum dump, and most of all he mine and mine alone.”

** **

“Then might i suggest wishing for him to taste your load every time you cum, or for it to reappear in his hole?” Desiree said with a laugh.

** **

Dash rubbed his chin, and smiled, “Not a bad idea, make the first one happen as for the second hold off on it I want to handle that one personaily.”

** **

“Very well and I am throwing in a few surprises for you at your home,” Desiree said as she granted the wish and prepared to leave.

** **

“Thanks for this.” He said smirking before he paused. “One last wish.” he said smirking. “I want to be able to control who notices or says anything about what I do.”

** **

“Good Luck,” Desiree says before vanishing.

** **

**~Time Skip~**

** **

Danny thought he was living in a nightmare, ever since a few days ago he had been seeing people naked left and right. At first he had thought it was some sort of new ghost power, and he tried turning it off, he tried everything even using one of his parents devices to try and weaken his powers or at the very least help him determine why this power was doing to him, only to discover that it wasn’t a power when he turned around and saw his parents naked forms. And the worst of it all was the fact that no one believed him, when he looked in the mirror he saw everyone was indeed dressed but when he turned to look at them all he saw was them naked. From his friends, to his fellow students, to the staff members-he nearly screamed when he saw Mr. Lancer naked. 

** **

And if things couldn’t get worse, it had to do with Dash. For some reason, even when he saw Dash’s reflection he saw the blond haired jock naked, everything about him on display from his beefy muscular form with thick broad shoulders and beefy thick arms and legs,to his large pecs each with perky tan nipples, and his set of 8-pack abs, a nice toned behind, nothing he did could erase that mental image from his mind. And that wasn’t enough, for every time Dash was within eyesight he felt hot, incredibly hot, burning almost his cock would throb and his hole would twitch. 

** **

Dash had also stepped up his bullying, as the boy found himself subjected to Dash rubbing and grinding against his body. From the middle of the hallways, to the school locker rooms and even during the showers after gym, no where was safe from him. The blonde’s bullying escalated even more as with each grind he would feel Dash make a grab for his cock and grop him either in private away from prying eyes or right before everyone in the hall and yet no one seemed to notice what he was doing, even when he complained to Sam and Tucker they would give him weirded out looks as well as ask if he was ok claiming to have only seen Dash bullying. 

** **

**~Scene Break: Lancer’s Class~**

** **

Danny kept his head buried in his book refusing to look up as the last thing he wanted was to see Mr. Lancer naked again, it was horrifying and made him sick to his stomach.

** **

“Now class.” Lancer said drawing attention from the class, or at least those who were awake. “As you all know, today is another students report and today’s lucky student is.” Picking up a glass bowl he pulled out a scrap of paper and looked at the name. “Mr. Baxter, come on up.” He said as some of the students gave a small clap for Dash as he strolled towards the front of the class his naked form on display but no one seemed to say a thing.

** **

“Thanks Mr. Lancer, my project today is also a bit of a video as well as a visual display.” He said as he motioned to the screen as his project began to play. Before he started speaking, he narrowed his eyes seeing Danny not looking. “Oh Mr. Lancer.” he said pointing to Danny.

** **

“Mr. Fenton, need I remind you that you are to be focusing on Mr. Baxter.”

** **

Focusing on Dash, Danny felt his cock and hole throb as a blush settled on his cheeks.

** **

“My project is on the benefits of sex.” Dash said smiling, as he motioned to the porno playing on the screen, this one being what could only be described as a jock pouncing on a twink of a teen. “Now I am sure, some don't see a point but believe me this is worth it, just look how the doms hard dick is slapping away at the twinks face.” As he spoke, Dash was playing around with his cock and his balls. “The twink loves it, he needs it after all a small little twink like that can’t ever be satisfied without a good cock in him.” 

** **

Danny was scarlet red and had to resist spinning to make sure everyone was seeing what he was, even as his cock throbbed harder.

** **

“Notice how the twink begs for the cock, he needs it, wants it, he desperately cries out for his master to give him his dick.” Dask smirked, as they gleamed. “And he gives it to him.” The Jock in the video grabbed thw twink by his hair and shoved his massively thick cock into his mouth making the twink gag, gasp, and sputter around his cock. “Notice that despite being choked, the twink loves it look at the pleased expression on his face as the jock pounds away at his mouth no doubt forcing him to swallow his pre.” 

** **

Ripping his eyes from the screen Danny turned to focus on Dash.

** **

Only to find that to be a mistake, as Dash was looking dead at him his hand around his cock slowly pumping and shaking his dick. “The jock pumps his dick into the boys mouth, thrusting into his throat and not giving him a chance to breathe, every moment of air is only for a second as the jock forces his face against his crotch making him inhale his musk as the jock knows his bitch loves to inhale his thick manly scent.” Dash’s other hand moved down and combed through his pubes as he smirked at Danny. “And like any good fuck boi of a bitch he is he adores it.” 

** **

Danny felt his cock pulse and leak pre in his underwear as he watched Dash jack off in a crowded room and no one noticed he decided he would confront the blond after he went to the bathroom when the presentation was over.

** **

“The jock loves feeling his bitches mouth around his cock, the warmth, the wetness, the pleasure he get’s from fucking his bitches mouth pussy are simply amazing.” Dash groaned as he slowed his hand down as he pumped his cock. “As the pleasure builds up, the jock begins to leak pre like water shooting from a hose.” He said as pre began dribbling down the twink’s chin. “Fun fact a good twink enjoys a mouth full of his master’s pre as much as he loves his cum.” 

** **

Without meaning to Danny licked his lips his eyes glued to the pearl of pre at the tip of Dash’s cock.

** **

“And now, watch as the jock fills the twinks mouth with his thick, pungent and potent seed!” Dash groaned as his hips bucked, as he and the jock on screen groaned and they came at once as the twinks cheeks bulged as it was filled with thick seed and he was forced to swallow it down making his throat bulge as he swallowed mouthful after mouthful. “S-side tip, when you save up cum say for weeks or months it can actually help you produce more than ever before.”

** **

Danny grunted in surprise as his mouth was suddenly filled with a pungent salty liquid that had an odd sweet taste under it all, he tried to spit but he could not open his mouth as his cheeks inflated until finally he was forced to swallow the mouthfuls of whatever was in his mouth.

** **

“And that’s the end of my report.” Smiled Dash as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Any questions?” he asked as everyone clapped and Lancer gave him an A+ before letting him sit down.

** **

Raising his hand Danny asked to go to the bathroom and as soon as Mr. Lancer said yes he rushed out of the room to the bathroom where he closed himself into a stall and stripped naked his cock rock hard and covered in pre, his underwear completely soaked through.

** **

Panting Danny worked his aching shaft letting out low moans as he felt his orgasm build, his cheeks bright red.

** **

Right as he felt his climax reaching his peak, the door to the stall was kicked open making him jump. “Thought I’d find you here Fenton.” It was Dash in all his naked glory, arms crossed over his chest. “What’s wrong Fenton? Did my report have that much of an affect on you?”

** **

In shock Danny moaned his powers flaring and turning him into Danny Phantom shocking him as he could no longer touch his cock.

** **

“What’s wrong Fenton?” Dash asked leaning against the doorway smirking at him. “You look like you are missing something, or is it that you need something?”

** **

Green faced Danny turned to glare at Dash and started to demand what he had done.

** **

“Me? Done something? I’ve done nothing, all I’ve done is go about my daily life and doing my daily thing.” He said with as much honesty as a snake. “I’ve done nothing but be myself and that’s it.” 

** **

“I can make you tell me you already see i am part ghost,” Danny said glaring and holding a ectoball in one hand.

** **

Dash’s blue eyes gleamed, as he let out a snort of laughter. “Now put that out, besides from what I can see you can barely control yourself.” He smirked. “After all, how can you threaten me with that puny little power of yours.” He said as he watched as Danny’s ectoball slowly dimmed and then fizzled out. 

** **

“What!” Danny said in shock at the ball disappearing, quickly he turned invisible planning to escape and try to figure out what was going on with his powers as much as he hates the thought he might have to seek the fruit loop out for help.

** **

“No no, none of that.” Dash said as Danny faded back into view, and he pinned him against the wall. “You won’t be escaping Fenton, infact soon you won’t have to worry about anything for much longer.” He smirked. “You are already cracking aren’t you? You are all flushed, your panting and right now I bet you are in need of a climax that you’d beg someone to give you your release right?”

  
“I would never beg for anything from you,” Danny said staring at a wall with a pout on his face trying to figure out how Dash had control over his powers.

** **

“Oh but you will.” Dash purred, pressing his cock against Danny’s crotch. “Soon you are gonna be begging me to let you blow and I am gonna have so much fun with it.” He then pulled back, smirking at Danny. “Enjoy yourself Fenton, because soon you will belong to me.” He paused. “Oh and don't think about flying anywhere or using your powers to escape, cause right now your grounded and as a punishment for trying to escape.” He lifted his arms up flexing as he did so. “Come over here and lick my pits clean.”

** **

Danny screamed in his head as he moved forward his nose getting a good sniff of the musky pit as he buried his face in it, his tongue lashing out to clean it. ‘_ Dash must have used Desiree, that is the only way he is controlling me, _’ Danny finally figured out in his head as his body humped against Dash and sucked on his sweaty pit.

** **

Dash purred, feeling Danny’s tongue on his pits and he looked down to see the teens face turning a deep green color. No doubt the teen was finding Dash’s extreme rank and powerful smelling musk. The scent filling Danny’s nose and flooding his senses, both scent and taste were overwhelmed by the taste and the scent of his musk. “What’s wrong Fenton? You enjoying the flavor of my musk? You getting off on it?”

** **

Danny wanted to curse and blast the smug jock but could do nothing other then lick the pit more, for once in Danny’s life he was willing to abuse his powers to the greatest extent and he could not do it.

** **

“Alright Fenton, move on to the next one.” Dash said as he lifted up his right arm even further, the smell coming it was strong if not stronger than the smell that had come from his left pit. “Come on, come and lick the pit of your future master.”

** **

Closing himself in his mind Danny watched as his body did as ordered and moved to the other pit.

** **

Just like before Dash had Danny lick his pit clean, this one taking longer as the scent was the strongest of his pits and the taste lingered on Danny’s tongue as even if he shut himself in his mind the taste wouldn’t be going away for a long time even if he tried washing his mouth out. “That’s a good little bitch Fenton, a nice tongue washing and a preview of what’s to come just watch soon you’re gonna be mine.”

** **

Panting Danny fell back on the ground naked save the chastity belt keeping him from cumming.

** **

“Thanks for that Fenton.” Dash said looking at his pits, and seeing them shine he chuckled. “Oh yeah, I am gonna enjoy making you mine.” He smirked down at him. “Enjoy the last few days of your freedom Fenton, cause soon your ass, your body, everything about you is gonna belong to me and only me.”

** **

On the floor Danny turned back human his cock still rock hard and leaking as he sat there helpless.

** **

**~Scene Break: Ghost Zone Desire’s Zone~**

** **

Many would imagine when they think of Desire’s home in the ghost zone they would think of a huge arabian style castle like the one seen in movies like Aladdin. And they would be right,as the massive structure looked very similar to the castle in the beloved movie, and right now desire was sitting upon a throne two servants she had created by her sides slowly fanning her as she was enjoying her new found freedom, basking in the peace, quiet, and tranquility she was given. “Ah, this is life.” 

** **

“Desiree,” A voice called out echoing through the ghost zone as certain Halfa was looking for the wish granting Ghost.

** **

Desiree ignored it, keeping her eyes shut and tried to drown him out. She refused to let him try and interrupt her “Me” time. “Ignore it Desiree, ignore him and he will go away.” 

** **

After a few Danny arrived in Desiree’s lair quickly making his way to her.

** **

Her guards all jumped in front of him stopping him as they aimed their weapons at him. “Ghost child, you’re here.” She said, barely opening up one eye to look at him. “Why are you here and what do you want? Don't you know it's rude to barge into someone’s home without knocking?”

** **

“I wish that all the wishes you granted Dash Baxter were undone,” Danny said quickly.

** **

“Denied.” Desiree said not even bothering to look at Danny, she held her hand up to look at her nails. It had been ages since she had gotten them done and that needed to be fixed. “Now begone with you.”

** **

“What you have to grant it i said I wish,” Danny screamed in shock.

** **

“Not anymore i don't.” Desiree smirked as she glared at him. “See, my new friend made a wish that made it so i can now choose who’s wishes I grant and whose I don't.” She giggled. “So basically I don't have to grant you shit.” 

** **

Gritting his teeth Danny’s hands started glowing as he glared at the genie ghost and said “Fix it now.”

** **

“And what are you going to do if I don't do it Ghost child?” Desiree smirked, her eyes gleaming. “Go on, and try something in fact I dare you to try something.”

** **

Glaring Danny tried to blast her off her throne to show he was still strong.

** **

Desiree yawned, holding her hand up and the blast stopped right in front of her palm and collected into a basketball sized sphere of ecto energy that grew bigger and bigger before it was now the size of Danny himself. “How cute, but I think this belongs to you.” She said pushing her palm forward watching as the sphere flew right back at Danny.

** **

Dodging Danny kept trying to blast her.

** **

Growing tired of this little game, Desiree snapped her fingers and Danny soon found himself frozen in place. “You know ghost boy I was considering letting you go but now? Now you’ve gone and made me angry.” She glared at him, her eyes glowing. “So why don't I speed things along.” She purred waving her hand as her magic affected his caged cock. 

** **

Danny fell to the floor groaning and holding his crotch like he had just been punched in it.

** **

“Enjoy your new little surprise ghost boy.” Desriee said as she smirked at him, her eyes glowing with her magic now by all means. Get out!” Using her magic Desriee formed a massive fist the size of a bus made of ecto energy that punched Danny in his face and sent him flying right out of her home and back into the ghost zone.

** **

Danny headed home wondering how to break the spell without the power to unwish it unaware that at that moment Dash knew what he had tried to do thanks to Desiree herself.

** **

**~Time Skip~**

** **

The time after his visit to Desiree, had been absolute hell for Danny. Somehow Dash had found out about his trip to the ghost zone, and the blonde jock had seen fit to “punish” him and that punishment had been Dash literally bending him over his knee in the middle of the hallway and spanked his ass until his cheeks were blistering and burning with pain. Things only seemed to get worse from here, as if that wasn’t bad enough Danny’s embarrassment only got worse as when he had gotten home and went to check himself over he was shocked to see his dick had shrunk on a drastic scale the one beer can thick 11-inch cock had shrunk down to 3-inches small and his balls had become the size of marbles. 

** **

Danny had screamed so loud that his parents had thought he was being attacked by a ghost. He had tried every chance he could to force Dash to fix what he had done, only to end up licking the blonde jocks pits clean each time, and each time he did, he found himself liking it more and more. The smell of the jocks musk as it invaded his senses, the taste of it as it had his entire mouth singing praise, not to mention his small caged cock was throbbing and twitching non stop. It didn’t help that his body was getting hot and flustered when he looked at Dash and when he was close to him his entire body felt like it was on the edge of his climax but the frustrating thing was that no matter how many times he tried, no matter what he did, he just couldn’t cum.

** **

And it only built up more and more as time rolled on, the feeling of being on edge all the time, it had driven Danny into a constant state of arousal and his mind was lost in pleasure. Drowning in a haze of rapture, as the need to cum was always on his mind, all his thoughts focused on one thing and one thing alone to cum, to seek a release, to get off, anyway he possibly could. 

** **

Danny fell into a haze his eyes moving to Dash anytime the jock was around, his cock twitching like crazy in the middle of class slowly driving Danny insane.

** **

Dash could feel Danny’s eyes on him, the corner of his lips pulling back into a smug grin. Standing up, he turned towards Danny and stopped right before his desk standing right in front of Danny arms crossed over his chest. “Well well Fenton, you don't look so good.” He said smirking. “What’s wrong? You look like you’re in need of something.” 

** **

Danny could not even rip his eyes away from the now godly cock, where his had shrunk 8 inches Dash had grown to a full 24 inches of thigh thick cock with huge basketball sized nuts hanging below it that made Danny’s hole twitch and his mouth water.

** **

Dash’s smile threatened to split his face, he started to move his hips from side to side letting his cock and balls swing and move around. He couldn’t believe that it had finally happened, Feton was so close to breaking and all he needed was just a bit more of a push. “Hm, you look like you’re about ready to blow aren’t you Fenton?” He asked leaning in close to him, their faces inches apart from one another. “Well, why don't you go right ahead and cum right here in the middle of class.”

** **

Moaning Danny felt his cock pulse as he shot his load making him go weak in the knees so that he fell forward from the pleasure his face smacking into the base of Dash’s cock.

** **

And once more his senses were flooded with Dash’s musk, the strong thick almost earthy scent filled his senses making Danny moan as Dash looked down at him, his eyes gleaming in amusement. . 

** **

Unable to help himself due to the conditioning of licking Dash’s pits, Danny’s tongue stuck out and started tracing the veins and licking the skin of the cock his nose buried in the musky blond pubic hair.

** **

“That’s right Fenton, you’ve been enjoying the smell of my pits now you can enjoy the sweet musky scent of my crotch.” His hand came down to rest on the top of Danny’s head as his fingers threaded themselves through his hair nails scratching his scalp as he then gripped his hair and pushed his face right into his crotch Danny’s nose buried deep in his trimmed pubes. “Get a closer scent Fenton, inhale it as deep as you can and then get back to worshiping my dick.” 

** **

Danny licked the base of the massive cock clean coating it in a thick layer of saliva as he slowly started moving down the shaft working every inch over with his tongue.

** **

Dash grunted keeping a tight grip on Danny’s hair as the smaller teen worked on cleaning his cock. His cock twitched and throbbed under Danny’s mistriationos, slowly rising to its full height and standing straight up slapping against Dash’s abs as he moved his hips and had it slap against Danny’s face with a loud echoing smack. Dash didn’t even have to look to know by now at this point they had caught the attention of everyone in class. “Look around you Fenton, everyone in the class is here watching you get my dick all nice and wet before it goes right into that little fuck boi pussy of yours.” He smirked. “So instead of just licking it why not put that mouth of yours to use and suck on my dick.”

** **

Moving to the tip Danny started kissing and making out with the leaking head of Dash’s dick tonguing the slit and swallowing every drop of pre.

** **

The entire class watched as Danny was going to town on Dash’s cock, making out with the tip of his cock and pulling back with his mouth wide open letting drop after drop of Dash’s pre drop into his mouth and moaning from the taste as if it was the most delicious thing he had ever tasted. His tongue glossed over the tip, and danced around the top and the under side. “That’s it Fenton, kiss my dick let the taste of my pre be the one thing you can’t resist, you’ve been craving it all this time haven’t ya? Wanting to taste the real thing and not just dreaming about it?” Both his hands grabbed Danny’s head. “Then have the whole thing!” He said as he pushed his hips forward and pushed Danny down on his cock watching as all 24-inches vanished into his mouth and into the boy’s throat face once more back in his crotch.

** **

Danny groaned tears springing to his eyes as his throat bulged from the massive cock stretching out his jaw.

** **

“Enjoying it? You like having my cock in your throat Fenton? Well get use to it, cause now I’m about to show the entire class what I’m going to do to that ass of yours by using your throat as a practice dummy!” Without so much as a single moment of hesitation, Dash started pistoning his hips watching as his cock pulled out of Danny’s mouth and then forced all of it right back in sheathing his cock into the warm, wet, tight, throat of Danny’s as it spasmed and twitched around his cock as his balls roughly slapped against his chin.

** **

Drool gurgled out around the massive cock as Danny bobbed his head up and down.

** **

Dash groaned, his thrust getting rougher and rougher, as his muscles would flex as he pounded away at Danny’s throat. Thick streams of pre would spurt from his cock and fill Danny’s mouth as his throat would convulse around his cock as he tried to swallow not only the pre but also around Dash’s cock resulting in not only drool dribbling out around Dash’s cock but some of his pre as well. The combined liquids dribbled down his chin and fell down all over his clothes soaking not only his shirt, but his pants as well. “Ah look at that! You’ve gotten your clothes all dirty.” He smirked as he reached down and grabbed Danny’s clothes and ripped them clean off his body.

** **

Danny sat naked his lips wrapped around the massive shaft as his eyes closed in bliss and his cheeks hollowed from the suction.

** **

Dash continued to fuck Danny’s throat, plundering it as the feeling of having everyone in class watching him plow Danny’s throat only seemed to excite him more. He could feel his cock pulsing, his balls were churning and twitching as he could feel his impending climax approaching. “NNNNNNNNGH! You better get fucking ready Fenton! Cause this is just o-one of many loads I’m gonna bust!” He groaned as he sheathed his cock into Danny’s throat and groaned loudly. 

** **

“Swallow my hot thick spunk!” Dash’s thick hot seed burst from his cock like water from a hose blasting straight down Danny’s throat and into his stomach rapidly filling it with Dash’s seed so much so that some of it was filling Danny’s mouth and with Dash holding him in place he found he was unable to pull away and was forced to swallow even as some of it squirted and spilled out around Dash’s cock and sprayed all over the ground at his feet. Dash’s climax lasted for a solid six minutes before slowly coming down to a trickle and he began to pull his cock from Danny’s mouth with a lewd popping sound as Danny fell forward coughing up some of Dash’s seed as the last bit sprayed from Dash’s cock and all over Danny’s hair, back and even some lading on his ass. 

** **

Dash looked down at Danny, covered and sitting in his seed and as the teen raised his head to look back up at him he felt his cum and drool slicked cock twitched something fierce. Danny’s blue eyes were hazy with pleasure almost completely blurry, twin pools of blue filled with lust and desire. “You know what comes next Fenton.” He growled slapping his cock against Danny’s face splattering it with cum and saliva. “I want you on Lancer’s desk, on your back now.” 

** **

Scrambling Danny tossed everything off the desk as he laid down his body stretched out over the cold wood his legs held up in the air and his twitching hole on display.

** **

Walking over to Danny, Dash couldn’t help but look towards the class looking at all the red faces, some embarrassment, some from arousal, and he swore he could see a few of the other guys were palming their cocks through their pants, and a braver few pulled out their cocks and were already pumping their cocks for the rest of the show. “Look at them all Fenton.” Dash smirked as he moved between Danny’s legs his cock slapping against Danny’s twitching hole. 

** **

“So eager to watch me rail your ass and pound it into a proper cunt its suppose to be.” he smirked. “I’m gonna make you cum Fenton, you’re gonna cum not form touching yourself, not from me touching you, but from me fucking you, I’ll make sure you shoot a nice big load of your bitch spunk just as I’m gonna fill your cunt with my hot thick manly seed!” He growled as he gave a single thrust and buried his cock into Danny’s ass. 

** **

Danny moaned as his body seized up and shot two loads of his watery looking cum back to back as he fell back moaning and begging for more.

** **

Dash groaned as his hands reached passed Danny’s head and gripped the edge of the desk, and he started ramming into his ass, not giving a moment to hesitate or even slow down. His thrust were strong, very strong as the desk under them creaked and groaned cracking under the might of Dash’s thrust. Dash’s groans were met with Danny’s piercing cries of pleasure, both sounds echoing off the walls and bouncing around the room like a symphony of rapture and sheer ecstasy. Danny could barely managed to raise his head up to look up at Dash, only to raise his head enough to see his stomach and his blurry blue eyes widen when he saw his stomach bulging from each and every thrust of Dash’s hips. The blondes cock was so big, so massive not only was Dash fucking his ass but it was actually pushing into his stomach. 

** **

“You enjoying it Fenton?” Groaned Dash as he got faster and harder, his balls smacking-spanking against Danny’s ass slowly turning his cheeks a nice shade of red. “Your boy pussy is clenching around my fucking cock like a damn vice! Every time i pull out its like its trying to suck my entire cock right. Back. In!” His nails dug into the wood of the desk leaving deep grooves in the smooth wood. “Sweet fuck! The more I fuck you the more I can feel your ass wanting more of my dick! Fuck! Clench that boy pussy Fenton, squeeze my cock with all you got! Be the perfect little faggot ass bitch you are and take every inch of my dick!”

** **

Danny moaned his hole clenching and stretching with each thrust of Dash’s cock.

** **

Each time Dash’s massive cock shoved into Danny, his walls would tighten around it as his stomach bulged around his dick. This only served to grant increasingly louder moans and groans from Dash, tears of pleasure were spilling out Danny’s eyes as he wrapped his arms around Dash’s neck mouth parted in a cry of pleasure. His tongue dangled out his mouth with saliva dribbling down his chin as Dash fucked him senseless, the desk shaking and creaking as if it was threatening to break from how hard Dash was plowing him.

** **

With one last thrust of his hips Dash felt his cock throb and his balls twitch as he couldn’t hold it back any longer and he let out a loud groan/roar of pleasure that no doubt the entire school would hear as he soon came and came hard, his thick pungent seed burst from his cock like water from a broken hose, it erupted deep into Danny’s body in a steady powerful stream. The sheer amount of cum the blond was dumping into Danny’s ass flooded it, and with his thick cock lodged deep inside of Danny’s hole it had nowhere to escape and thus Danny’s stomach began to grow and steadily expand getting bigger and bigger as Dash’s balls pulsed against Danny’s ass as he watched his newly fucked bitches stomach grow bigger and bigger until it finally looked as if Danny was knocked up with Dash’s kids. 

** **

**~Extra Scene: Dash’s Playtime~**

** **

Ever since finally claiming Danny as his, as well as having control over him both as a human and as Danny Phantom he had been having fun with it none stop. For example, with Danny able to make them invisible the two of them had literally fucked right in front of the principal during a school board meeting and not a damn person noticed, even when Danny would let out sounds of pleasure they would think it was simply something else, and not to mention the fact he had Danny hover them right over the school boared as he rammed the boys prostate and had him blow his load of watery cum all over them and the board were none the wiser as they thought that the ceiling was leaking and never knew that they had just been pelted with Danny’s cum.

** **

Another example was plowing Danny’s ass while he was flying high above the city, giving the mile high club a whole new meaning. Even more so when he had Danny land on the wing of a plane and fucked right in front of the passenger windows, boy did they give the flyers on that plane a show. And another one had to be when they were in the school locker room shower after football practice, Dash had Danny in the shower with him licking him clean as he showered simply letting his boyfriend/bitches tongue clean the more important parted before having him slide right down on his cock and he basically used Danny as a human fleshlight as he fucked the boy as he showered putting on another show for the entire football team.

** **

But now, Dash wanted to do something a bit more and by more he meant he wanted to fuck someone while Danny was inside of their body. The moment he had thought of the idea his cock was hard as a rock and he already had an idea of who it was going to be. None other than Kwan. 

** **

**~Scene Break~**

** **

In the boys locker room, Dash and Danny waited for Kawn to come in from his last minute practice. Dash had been planning this for a while, and now was the perfect time to do it. “The moment I have him distracted, you jump right in got it?” He asked his bitch-friend as he looked Danny in his eyes. “Do this and maybe we’ll see about using one of the more special toys this time.”  
  
Danny nodded like an obedient puppy at Dash’s orders quickly turning invisible.

** **

Dash’s ears perked up as he heard the sound of the door opening and he smirked. Quickly stepping out from behind the lockers. “Kawn! Buddy!” He said drawing his friends attention. “What are you still doing here? Practice was over an hour ago.”

** **

As soon as he saw his chance Danny slipped into Kwan and possessed the Asian jock immediately kneeling at Dash’s feet.

** **

“Well now, this is surprisingly arousing.” Dash said grasping Kwan by his chin, and looking his face over. “What do you think I should do? Fuck his mouth like I did yours? Or perhaps screw him as screw you?” 

** **

Danny opened his mouth and stuck out the thick tongue showing it off for Dash.

“Perfect answer.” Smirked Dash as he smacked his cock against Kwan’s face and rubbed the tip against his lips smearing pre all over them before pushing his cock right into Kwan’s mouth ad pushing it into his throat. “Fuck~ Damn I knew he was gonna feel good but this is fucking perfect!” He chuckled feeling Kwan’s throat tighten around his cock and constricting it. He grunted as he pulled out and slapped his cock against Kwan’s cheek and then pushed it back in, slow shallow thrust plowing his cock in and out of Kwan’s mouth and throat with ease. He had always imagined what it would be like to fuck Kwan's mouth, call it a bit of guilty pleasure of his but even he had to admit that Kwan looked pretty damn good and had he not gotten Danny he would have gone for Kwan to be his bitch.

And thanks to Danny taking control, Dash didn't have to hold anything back so he dug his nails into Kwan's scalp and yanked on his thick dark locks as he pounded his throat thick streams of pre would spurt from his cock and fill Kwan's mouth as his throat would convulse, and twitch around his cock as Danny did his best to make Kwan swallow not only the pre but also around Dash’s cock resulting in Dash's pre dribbled down his chin and fell down all over his clothes soaking not only his shirt, but his pants as well. Animal like grunts and growls left Dash's mouth as he could feel his cock pulsing, his balls were churning and twitching as he could feel his impending climax approaching. Finally with one last growling groan Dash’s thick hot seed burst from his cock like water from a hose blasting straight down Kawn's throat and into his stomach rapidly filling it with Dash’s seed so much so that some of it was filling Kwan's mouth and with Dash holding him in place he found he was unable to pull away and was forced to swallow.

Finally, when his climax sustained and Dash pulled out Danny left Kwan's body after making sure that Kwan swallowed all of Dash's spunk. "Fucking hell we are doing that again." He said panting, as he looked at Kwan and noticed something, something that made him grin and his cock twitch. Kwan's cock was rock hard and currently dripping with cum. "Did you do that?" He asked Danny who shook his head. "Oh, oh this is gonna be fun." 


End file.
